simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Andlatica
A new country created in the Year 2940 of Oct. after many years of war. Most ancient history of the land have been lost to The Great Rebelion War (2938-2940) Culture and customs Andlatians are very Reglious, so Reglious that we built Atomic Nuclear Weapons to portect it. The Andlatians are Prostents. We believe god gave the power to man to rule the world. Customs, Andlatians do this thing called Beat the Girls Father in a Game of Manhunt the boy must stay out in the woods until he captures the Father and brings him back alive so he can date the girl, but if the boy fails he can not date that girl and he will have his head shaved Bald; the reason this is one of our customs is to show the the boy can provide for her. The record for this custom was 4 weeks 3 days and 12 hours. The family honor is a thing only done by the oldest son and he is to come back with the head of a "NIGGER" with a "AFRO"; It means he is able to marry Honorably to first woman he is engaged to. All men must serve 4 years in the military so in a time of war you have a Insta-Army. Historic Timeline 2938 APR. -The people of The Democratic Republic of Mogigabibsu Revolted do to a unfavored war just required a drafted. The war ended as the Country went a Civil war. 2938 MAY. -290 civilians wounded a deadly crossfire total of killed civilians unknown Military personal burned the bodys, 10 Rebels KIA 35 wounded damage done to Military personal 2 Tanks disabled 36 soilders Killed wounded unknown. 2938 JUN. -5932 civilians killed by military personal, 2481 Rebels killed or wounded, 6043 soilders killd or wounded. Country Arcives Destroyed by military bombers 98% of all files Destroyed. 2938 JUL. -240 civilians killed or wounded. Over 40% of country aganist its country. 600 Rebels killed or missing 407 wounded, 503 military personal killed or wounded, 32 soilders held perisoner. 2938 AUG. -300 murdered civilians being suspected as rebels, 2,034,985 rebel forces total, 1,023,120 flee to the Mountains for Winter. 809 Military personal die from wounds. 2938 SEP. -First snow Winter came early. Dictator of the country declares that ALL REBELS ARE TO BE DESOSED OF. 984 Rebels die in Prisioner camps by firing squad, Rebel flag flys half mast for whole week. 2938 OCT. -890 civilians slautered as punishment to the rebels, rebels stay in hiding in a very big plan brewing up. 2938 NOV. -rebel forces that did not go and hide in mountains were killed. 749 Military personal die from wounds. 2938 DEC. -1206 military personal killed in a surprise attack on Christmas 12 rebels KIA 6 GMIA. Rebels flee under comand of General Andy back to the mountains. 2939 JAN. -4982 Rebels KISA 6 GMIA told Dictator Rebels base location in return for there lives he lied. All military personal involved were killed in the Assualt. That day was later called the Battle of Red Snow. 2939 SEP. -Dictator has less than 4,000,000 soilders remaining. 2940 OCT. 14 DICTATOR COMITED SUSIDE AS REBELS STORMED THE CAPTIAL!!!! 2954-2958 EXPANSION WAR 2965 MAY 11-Detnation of First Atomic Bomb 2966 JAN. 28-Leader Jinh Kikertyew Died today at 8:00AM AST do to a concusinon leading to tramitic bleeding from the head leading to loss of blood causing death. Andrew Jones The III, takes command of the country after his father died. Andrew III is the Grandson of the Great Rebelion leader then country leader, Andrew The I. 2969 MAY 13-Posible nuclear war Country in Defcon 2 "AJ3" sitting in a bunker next to the nuclear "Football" for a likely Inter-regional conflict. 2978 SEP. 8- End of Governmental scandles Country restored to normal stats. Economy NEW! Andlatica's GOV declares it territory (ASCPFS) bankrupted and the territory is now a declared warzone inside the empire. The country request help from any nation to restore the nation to peace ASAP. The country offers a reward if helped. Technology Military WEAPON LIST: Nuclear missles Heavy tanks Aircraft Carrier Destroyers Anti-Air battiers Anti-Missle battiers Light Artillary Heavy Artillary Light Tanks Navy Fighter Aircraft Jeeps Armored Veicals Bombers (Classifed) Interseptors Long Range Radar Aircraft Helocopters Fighter Aircraft Government and Foreign Relations GOV Socialist Republic -people vote for laws but Surpreme ruler can VETO them and the surpreme ruler is ruler till the day he dies in which time the new leader slecets the new flag of the nation. Category:Defunct Country